


Is It Bullshit?

by CockAsInTheBird



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drinking, Halloween, M/M, Party, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Tina's party, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. Maybe it was, maybe he is, it doesn't matter.Nancy were pretty clear, even if it did come out slurred, so whatever happens when he finds himself alone with the new asshole in town, Billy Hargrove, it doesn't matter.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 35
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I near the ending of this fic, now a whole 9 pages with probably one or two more to go, I decided to split it in two and upload the first half now!  
> Tags will change with the next chapter

“ _Like we're in love.”_

Is what she said.

“You don't love me?” his question, and her response heart shattering,

“ _It's bullshit.”_

He slammed the door to the bathroom and stomped through the crowd, nearly running to get outside through the backdoor.

The October chill a refreshing slap to the face, but Steve doesn't find time to enjoy the lack of sweaty teenagers grinding together, as he pats down each one of his pockets in search of sweet, filtered relief, yet this night only seem to get worse and worse as all he finds is his sunglasses and keys.

“Fuck! Fuck!” his voice just on the border of shouting and he runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Lookin' for something, Harrington?”

He can't help the groan that tumbles out at the sound of his name in that tone. Steve turns to the left and sees Billy standing alone by the side of the house, illuminated by the pale moon and the burning red of his cigarette.

Billy smiles knowingly and rattles his pack of Marlboro red.

_Fuck. Fuck!_ Steve repeats only in his thoughts this time, as he finds himself walking down to where there's no one else but the new Keg King, his chest shimmering with sweat under the faint light, the smile that curls into something more of a grin.

“What's the matter? Upset you're no longer on that throne?” Billy teases with a flash of teeth as he lets Steve snatch the cigarette pack.

“Don't act like you care,” he responds with a poignant glare, his hands trembling slightly as he fishes up one smoke.

“Good, then I won't,” Billy sounds almost _relieved_.

Steve then stares expectantly, waves his hands in an impatient gesture. “You got a light?”

And Billy kicks off the wall at that, his expression the one of a devil's as he closes in the few feet between the two, _roughly grabs Steve by the jaw_ , who stares wide eyed and frozen.

Not quite in fear, but instead filled with something unfamiliar that he can't quite put his finger on, as he feels the calloused fingers press into his skin with brutish force, the leather of the fingerless gloves far softer than he'd have expected.

He doesn't blink; doesn't look away from where Billy's teeth bite hard into the butt of his own cigarette, or the way that he moves so close that Steve can smell _everything; the sweat, cologne, beer,_ and it is _overwhelming_. Keeps watching as Billy's eyes falls down to where he guides the embers of his burning cigarette to the tip of Steve's, and he doesn't need to be told to pull and drag on it till he feels his lungs filling up.

Once there's smoke, Billy lets go of Steve's face, but doesn't move away. Stays here, their feet only inches apart, and when Steve exhales a cloud, _Billy inhales_. The tension between them _thick_ and _foreign_ , _almost lecherous_ , as they stare each other down.

Steve is the first to talk, “Why are you out here? I'm sure there's plenty of girls in there scrambling around to find your dick,” the bitterness palpable in his tone, and Billy cocks a brow at it.

He licks his lips in contemplation, steals a brief glance down at Steve's own pretty pink, then back up to catch those honeyed eyes blink slowly.

“Needed a break from the spotlight,” he says, and Steve actually believes him. “What about you? Cowering away in shame after having lost your crown, _princess?_ ”

Words that makes Steve's stomach churn sourly, and he's the one to break eye contact when he goes to lean against the wall. “It's none of your business, Hargrove.”

Billy bites down on his tongue that peeks out teasingly as he chuckles. “So it's got nothing to do with how you spilled your little girlfriend's drink all over her? Or how she ran to the bathroom after?”

Steve turns his head away as all that comes back, as if he'd forgotten the possible breakup, still a fresh wound that Billy now jabs his fat thumb into.

“Aw,” Billy coos mockingly, clearly having noticed how upset Steve is. “Did she break your little heart, huh?” He steps closer. “Poor King Steve, falling from grace. _Pathetic_ ,” he spits out from where he's now leaning in so close, Steve can feel his breath against his neck.

And Steve turns to face Billy, blows out his smoke in hopes to irritate the other, but the way Billy's eyes flutter lightly as he breathes it all in sends a hot flash running _down_.

“Back. Off,” he tries for threatening, but there's an _interesting twist_ at the edge of his tone.

“Or what?” Billy asks, not with a grin but with a slack jaw, tongue out to swipe across his upper lip, and Steve _can't look away_ , can't find the brain function to answer.

In a split second, Billy exhales a gruff, “ _fuck it,_ ” grabs Steve by the blazer and _forces their lips together_.

Steve feels _breathless immediately_ , didn't have time to prepare, didn't expect for it to _actually happen_ , despite how close they stand, and maybe it's the alcohol, or the way his blood drains to one source all too quick at this merciless display of dominance, but his head swims as he goes pliant. There's no stopping the way Billy pries his mouth open with a _scorching tongue_ , _invading_ Steve's heat as he _licks_ and _tastes_ every inch, swallowing the little _indecent moan_ that spills out.

But Billy isn't satiated by that. He throws what little of his cigarette there's left away, pushes Steve's legs apart and moves in between, bringing _all too delicious friction_ to where they're both starting to chub up. And Steve can't help but grab on to Billy's hips to keep him close like that, to which a thunderous chuckle erupts behind his exposed pecs.

“Shouldn't let a whore like Nancy Wheeler get you so upset, _pretty boy_ ,” Billy drawls out and starts making his way down Steve's sweaty neck.

“Don't fucking call her that,” Steve _snaps_ and yanks at Billy's mullet; pulling him off of his quickened pulse to glare down at him.

“Why?” Billy licks his lips before they twist into a vicious grin. “Don't tell me you love her or some shit like that.”

And the way Steve's frowning lips twitch are worth more than words.

“Only idiots buy into that kind of _bullshit_ ,” Billy says as he realizes that Steve is exactly that kind of fool.

_Bullshit. It's all bullshit. You're bullshit._

Maybe it's because Steve is all kinds of _hurt_ and _sensitive_ and _desperate_ right now, but that sets him aflame. His grip tightens in Billy's golden locks, eliciting an _alluring hiss_ , and Steve dives in to feel it harsh against his lips.

Billy's no gentler; bites back, pulling at Steve's bottom lip till he whines at the pain. With his lips curling around the mustache, he _growls_ , “ _God, Stevie... I'm gonna fuck you up_.”

And _Stevie_ pushes into that promise – juts out his hips till his _pained erection meets equally hard flesh_. No words can describe what's happening in his head; it's all just a hazy mess that shoves away the _bad_ to allow way for the _dirty_.

“ _Mmm, you're so fucking hard for me, baby,_ ” Billy groans as he _grinds them together_ , shoving Steve flush with the wall, and _loves how he moans out little pleas,_ every _ah_ and _oh_ begging for _more_.

A breathy “ _Billy?_ ” escapes those same lips when Billy vanishes from Steve's grasp, and he opens his eyes to find the newly crowned Keg King kneeling between his predecessors legs.

“W-what are you doing?” Steve's voice barely more than a strained whisper, as he feels Billy mouth at the outline of his bulge.

“What's it look like?” Billy's tone dripping with every single _indecent intention_ he has, accompanied by the chiming of a belt unbuckling and a zipper like a drum roll.

“ _A-ah, mmh-_ ” slips loose as Steve's _leaking cock_ gets pulled through the gap in his trunks, the touch of crude fingers around his soft skin near _torturous_.

“Fuck. You're _big_...” the honesty to his voice almost humorous, “No wonder you're such a big hit with the ladies.”

“You don't have to-” a far too loud _gasp_ interrupts him as Billy brings his lips as far down as he can, _gagging on the first plunge of his cock, yet goes deeper till his throat convulses around Steve's head_. “ _Shit!_ ”

Billy hums pleasantly as he slowly pulls off, feels how Steve's dick trembles with the vibrations of his heady voice, and gasps with exaggeration once his mouth is empty. He doesn't stop there though; kisses and licks down the lengthy shaft, presses his tongue against pulsating veins, his gloved hand twisting around the head, and “ _fuck- shit-”_ if it isn't all too much.

“ _Billy..._ ” Steve breathes his name something so wonderfully, and carefully places his hand on top of those luscious curls.

“Give me all you got, _princess_ , I can take it.” He runs his tongue flat up throbbing flesh, presses the tip of it just under the flushed head.

Steve sucks in air through gritted teeth, his exhale shaky as he watches the performance below. “Really?” he asks, sounding like he's daring Billy to even _try_ and take it all.

And Billy keeps staring up as he goes down, keeps his gaze locked with Steve's dark eyes, keeps sinking; working his tongue, lips, throat, _gagging and groaning_ as tears form. His lashes flutter as he stops just short of the base, the thicket there brushing against just the tip of his nose. Spit runs down his chin in large droplets as he moves, pulling off, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking around the leaking head, his tongue lapping at the slit there, then takes it all in again.

Fingers entangle themselves further into dirty blonde hair as Steve grabs firmly with both hands, and when Billy _moans something so elated_ , Steve keeps him still as he now takes control, moving in and out, _in and out_.

The louder Billy gets, the faster Steve goes, _shoving his lengthy cock into the wetness that feels absolutely incredible_ , the way the tongue rolls around as Steve _fucks himself on Billy's sloppy mouth_ , _the gagging obscene_ , _the choking erotic_ _as Billy swallows every inch again and again and again._

“ _Fuck, Billy-_ ” Steve can barely manage words now between his own quelled groans, “ _You're so fucking good- ah- fuck you feel amazing._ ”

Billy can't say shit back with his mouth full of cock, and if that isn't the most stunning sight to behold, the way he just lets Steve do whatever the fuck he wants, yanking his hair, thrusting inside at a pace that shows just how lost in the moment Steve is; unrelenting in his pursuit of the orgasm that rises like a tsunami, building up to drown out everything else.

“ _I'm- I'm gonna cum, ah shit-_ ”

There's barely time for the warning before it's all too late, and Steve _slams in full force_ , _his entire cock submerged_ as he empties out into Billy's throat, who drinks it all right up; muscles tensing and flexing as he milks Steve dry of every last drop.

Even as he starts to go soft, Billy keeps him in his mouth; swirls his tongue around the flesh as he slowly pulls off, sucking like on a straw till he pops off with a _ridiculously satisfied “ahh”._

As Billy gets back up on his feet, Steve tucks himself away and _thunks_ his head against the wall, breathing ragged as if he'd just run a marathon, whereas Billy seem perfectly fine despite the fact he was just choking on undoubtedly the longest dick he's seen in a good while.

He doesn't allow for Steve to catch his breath proper before diving in; forcing Steve to taste himself on Billy's tongue, and there's something so... _oddly exciting about it,_ that Steve can't help but chase those lips as Billy pulls away with a wicked flash of teeth.

“Don't think we're done yet, amigo,” he purrs and brings his hand down to adjust where he's all too hard in his jeans.

And Steve brings his hand there as well; a bit too sudden and unexpected, grabbing on just a slight bit too rudely, and Billy winces at it. But following that, Steve sets a comfortable pace, almost as if he knows what he's doing, as if he's done it one too many times on himself, or perhaps others.

At least that's what Billy likes to think, as he stands still, hands on either side of Steve's head for support as the other kneads with near perfect pressure on his _aching prick_ , Steve intently watching how Billy's brow furrows and his mouth drops wide open to let out subdued groans.

“ _Harrh, mmh,_ ” Billy grumbles like a starved predator, but grabs for Steve's wrist to force his hand away and against the house. “No,” he says so close that Steve can practically feel each letter drawn out, “Wait here 1 minute, then come find me.”

Billy leans in, his mustache tickling against Steve's own bare lip, breath ghosting over his open, _needy mouth_ , then removes himself entirely.

“How do I look?” he asks with a wolfish grin as he touches his hair, straightens out his jacket, and makes a little show out of how he _suggestively wipes his mouth_.

But Steve doesn't notice anything other than the shadow the moon helps cast along one hip, as he stares with far too great interest.

“Yeah,” Billy chuckles and reaches down to graze his _hard flesh_ , breaking the enchanting spell Steve was under, and their eyes finally meet. “One. Minute.”

And Billy sets off in the direction of where Steve had come from just a few minutes earlier. The moment he's out of sight, Steve pulls up his sleeve and angles his wrist so that he can see the clock-face in the light of the moon, eyes near unblinking on how the second hand ticks slowly away.


	2. Chapter 2

Barely did a minute pass before Steve had walked all too quick back inside to where the party is still bumping, but the first thing he did was not to look for Billy, rather he steered directly toward the punch bowl to quickly wash down his nerves with a cup full of whatever the fuck is in the red drink, which honestly just tastes of every single alcoholic beverage poured together. But it's _fine_ , because it serves two purposes; make him forget about Nancy some more, and prepare him for whatever Billy has in mind.

Yeah... Billy... Billy Hargrove, and his undoubtedly devious plan. Steve wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, takes a few filling breaths, then sets off for the little treasure hunt, because Billy is definitely nowhere to be seen in the kitchen, dining area, or living room.

Not the bathroom either. Nor any of the bedrooms.

But behind door number four, leading to a dark office, stands Billy. He's leaning against a desk facing the door, the sliver of light that parts the darkness as Steve opens draws across Billy's bare chest, exposing him as he sips from a beer and _grins perfectly_ as he's finally been found.

“Took your sweet time, pretty boy.”

Steve carefully closes the door behind him, as if the slight _click_ would be audible above the loud pop music and alert everyone.

The room is nearly pitch black, the only light that from beneath the door, and the moon peeking through blinders to reach Billy's back.

But it's enough for them to find their way, as they waste no time meeting again, heat igniting anew as Steve reaches out to shove that leather jacket down broad shoulders and muscular arms, toughened flesh that he grabs onto tight and leans in with renewed hunger to taste beer and spit.

His mind so blurred by the fresh rush of alcohol, that he doesn't really notice it when Billy spins them around, trapping Steve between the wooden desk and his own bulky shape.

“Who are you even supposed to be?” he asks after a rough kiss and before he runs down Steve's salty neck.

“Risky business,” Steve breathes out as he tips his head back to allow for better access, and _whines_ as Billy teases his teeth across sensitive skin from necking earlier.

“Should have gone with the white shirt and socks.” Billy pushes off the blazer. “Show off your long legs and _gorgeous ass_.” Emphasis on _ass_ as his hands are quick to _squeeze aforementioned flesh_.

“ _Ah,_ maybe- maybe next year,” Steve moans, a bit cautiously so, as he lets himself be guided closer to brutishly grind against where Billy remains _rock hard_. A sensation that all too easily brings life to Steve's own drained prick with a _provocative_ , “ _Fuck._ ”

“Say, Stevie,” Billy _growls all hungry and heavy_ , pressing himself so deeply between Steve's spread legs, that the brunette has to bring back a hand on the desk for support. “Have you ever been with a guy before?”

Steve's heart _flutters_ even just at the suggestion. “I-I've _experimented_ before,” he whispers all high pitched and _insatiable_ , and he brings up a hand on Billy's bare shoulder, to hopefully steady his mind a bit.

“ _Oh yeah?_ ” Billy brings a hand underneath Steve's shirt, leaving a scorched trail up to squeeze out _whines_ from beneath his pale chest.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Steve's voice a light sigh as he nods and leans in for a kiss all too soft for the rough pacing Billy demands of their _dense erections moving together between them_.

“Ever been _fucked_ by a guy before?”

“Oh.”

_Oh_. For some reason that thought hadn't _exactly_ struck Steve yet. He was expecting to be pushed to his knees and ordered to suck Billy off or something – a thought he didn't find all too unpleasant, truth be told, _but this?_ He can't decide if it sounds _exciting_ or _disturbing_. But the way that Billy's _steely cock_ presses against him, making him _awfully hard_ _again_ could convince him that it's not _that bad_ of an idea.

And the way Billy daringly whispers, “ _Come on baby, I promise I'll make you feel so good. I wanna be inside of you so fucking bad- I promise I'll stop if you want me to,_ ” makes Steve melt into his touch.

So he nods, nervous but _intrigued_. Yes he's experimented with guys before, yes he's watched porn of guys together _like that_ , but he's never even _tried fingering himself_.

“I wanna hear you say it,” Billy groans out, _alluringly so_ , and draws out the rocking of his hips to something too slow and near irritating.

“Say- say what?” Steve whimpers and seeks more friction, _a faster touch_ , but Billy keeps him in place with both hands, and teases with the _awfully gentle motion_ , really making sure that Steve feels _every single inch drag across his own full prick._

“Say 'Fuck me, Billy.'” Billy nibbles at his jaw, _licks_ across Steve's quivering lips, and presses their foreheads together.

“Fuck- _ah-_ fuck me, Billy,” Steve complies with a charged moan and squeezes that muscular shoulder.

And Billy grins like he just won a war. “As you wish.”

The entire world spins as Steve gets _flipped_ onto his stomach, landing with a rather abrupt _thud_ on the desk, pushing at papers and knocking over a pencil holder, and before he can even get his bearings again, a heavy weight lands on top, as Billy bends over him to push up his shirt and kiss down his back.

“ _Ah- ah, Billy-_ ” he can't help his sounds of _unadulterated lust_ as he feels Billy's _fat cock_ through too many layers of clothes, pressing against the spread of his cheeks.

Steve almost shouldn't have bothered with closing his pants just minutes ago, because now they fly right open again, and Billy yanks down Steve's jeans and underwear, exposing him fully with a shocked gasp. And Billy is in no way kind with the way he grabs two handfuls of ass to spread Steve wide.

“It's only been two days since I saw you for the first time, but I haven't been able to think of anything else since,” the deep rumble of his voice an intense thrill.

It proves a much needed joy to Steve, to know that he's still desired something so vividly, it could almost mend the heartbreak in a way that would leave ugly, disfigured scars, held together with cheap tape and glue from the 50cent bin.

But even that sounds _agreeable_ , when Billy bends forward and _drags his slick tongue over Steve's hole_.

“ _Jesus fuck-_ ” falls tremendously from Steve's lips as his body tenses up at the new sensation.

And Billy does it again, _presses a bit deeper this time_ , the tip of his tongue just dipping in.

“ _Ah, shit,_ ” his gasps feverish as he bites down on his lip to at least _try_ and keep _somewhat_ quiet.

Billy _spits obscenely_ onto Steve's entrance and pushes against the rim with a thumb as he stands up, living for the way Steve's struggling to keep low, especially when he nudges in his one digit and can practically _feel Steve's lung empty out as his body tenses up_.

“ _Mmmh_ you have to breathe or it's gonna hurt, _baby_ ,” Billy coos and meets each and every mole on the exposed back with his wet lips.

Exchanges his thumb with his index finger and runs it over that clenching muscle. Waits with _surprising patience_ for Steve to breathe proper, slower and deeper, relaxing as much as he can, and the alcohol definitely helps with that, as Billy _carefully_ pushes his finger in, drawing out a strained moan till he's knuckle deep.

“You're so _hot_ inside, so _soft_ ,” Billy whispers and kisses up Steve's neck, nibbles gently at his lobe from behind.

And when he _crooks his finger inside_ , Steve gasps all too loud and sudden at the _odd feeling_ that can't quite be described. His thighs tremble as Billy does it again, feels it shake into his _interested prick_ that's starting to swell again.

“ _Mmnn ahh, Billy,_ ” he whines wetly and swallows his own sounds.

“How you feeling?” Billy asks, and it's strange to hear him speak so gingerly, his breath burning hot against the shell of Steve's ear.

“ _Weird,_ ” is all Steve can utter.

“Good weird or bad weird?” The finger moves in and out with care, as if he'd break.

“ _G-good, oh-_ ”

He feels a grin spread where Billy has his lips pressed against sweaty skin.

“Think you can take another?” Billy keeps a gentle tone, even if it wavers with something far more _suggestive_ , as he with the other hand pulls down Steve's collar to lick and kiss there just as tenderly.

“Not- _mmh-_ not without lube,” Steve exhales and lets out a faint _fuck_ as he _thunks_ his forehead against the wooden desk.

“Don't worry, _pretty boy_ , I've got you covered.”

Billy pulls away all too suddenly, bringing a harsh shiver through Steve's entire being, which he grunts at and turns slightly where he's bent over to look up at Billy.

Who pulls out an oblong pack of what must be lube from his back pocket and tears it open.

“Kept it nice and warm for you, baby,” Billy drawls, almost making Steve believe that that pack was specifically brought for his sake, and not just to serve whoever would have been in his situation tonight.

He watches Billy intently as he grins wide and licks his lips, lube pouring out onto his thick fingers before that hand dives down between Steve's cheeks and _two digits thrust inside with barely any consideration_.

“Fuck Billy!” Steve _shouts_ as it burns unexpectedly.

“You have to relax, Stevie,” Billy purrs straight into Steve's ear as he leans forward again. Pushes in deeper and listens to the way Steve gasps and moans like it's sweet music. “Or I'll just have to go find someone else to bury my cock in.”

“Don't you fucking dare,” Steve snaps, a bit harsher than intended, but he's trying to stay cool right now with Billy fucking Hargrove's fingers inside of him, which is just driving him mad.

And Billy laughs, loudly and wholeheartedly. “Oh no?” He grabs a fistful of hair and _yanks_ Steve's head back, just short of it being uncomfortable, like he's done it before and knows the limits. “Then you better be good and let me work you open so I can give you what you want, ok?”

“ _Ok,_ ” he groans his response and clenches around digits knuckle deep, hoping it'll emphasize how much he _does_ want it.

“ _Good girl_ ,” Billy's voice the very definition of mean and crude through gritted teeth, as he starts pumping his fingers.

Steve wants to roll his eyes something so dramatically at the dig of his situation, but he can't help the moan, “ _Fuck- ah-_ ” from slipping out, when Billy bends his digits.

And when he finds what he's been searching for, Steve's entire body _lights up_ ; back arching, muscles tensing to keep Billy _there, right there_ , as Steve nearly cries out too loud at the stars that sparkle in the back of his mind, the intense jolts making his _full erection leak onto the desk._

“ _B-Billy..._ ” Steve _mewls_ as he cants his hips, begging for the fingers buried deep to _do that again_.

Pale blue eyes _leers_ down at him as Billy leans away to get a full body view of how Steve's sweaty body _trembles at his touch_. “You like that?” he asks, _rhetorically,_ like an asshole, and with his middle finger he presses _hard_ against that bundle of nerves.

Steve grips at the edge of the desk till his knuckles turn white, his face drawn something so _beautifully_ as he moans and pushes onto Billy's fingers. “ _Oh fuck, ah-_ ”

“ _Yeah..._ ” Billy growls with gaze trained on Steve's sweet hole as his fingers go in and out, hitting that same spot over and over at a terribly slow pace now. “Just imagine how _amazing_ you'll feel with my _fat cock in you_.”

“Are you- _mmh..._ are you actually gonna fuck me or just talk about it all night?” Steve tries for a quip, but it's hard even for himself to take his tone serious when it's accompanied by _gross, needy whines_.

A third finger goes in and it _almost hurts_ , but then those digits reaches that same _delicious spot_ , and everything else goes away, as Steve becomes far too pliant and lies down flat, biting at his lower lip to keep those indecent sounds in and _maybe_ keep some dignity.

“You're an impatient little _bitch_ , aren't you?” Billy _barks_ out, bending down to _snarl_ into Steve's ear. “And here I am, trying to make your first time all good 'n nice for you.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Steve breathes, “You're a real _nice guy-_ ”

He get interrupted as Billy spreads his fingers; stretching out the muscle, and listens adoringly to the way Steve whimpers at the sensation, to the way words fail this pretty boy.

Then there's nothing, as Billy pulls away, and for an all too long moment, Steve feels _uncomfortably empty inside_ , his body grasping at nothing but air, fingers grabbing at the edges of the desk, wanting to wrap them around _something far more personal_.

With a throaty voice, Billy groans out, “ _God_ , I'm gonna _fill you up so perfectly, princess_ ,” as he drops his jeans and rolls on a condom. Strokes himself with the excess lube that has drenched his hand. “Gonna have you crying out my name, _Stevie._ ”

“ _Billy,_ ” Steve whispers, low and _ready_ – _prepared_ to give away all his pride like that just for some fucking human connection.

“Just like that, _yeah_ ,” Billy drawls and lines himself up for the home-run. Smoothly he slips one hand up underneath Steve's shirt, the other down to hold on to his hip. “Remember to breathe, I don't wanna hurt you, baby.”

And as he feels Steve's body rise underneath his palm, Billy slides in and feels that breathing stutter from the tip to the base, as he brings heated skin flush together.

As he feels himself stretch and burn, Steve pants and curses softly into his arm as he buries his face there to hide how _affected_ he is by it all. The hand on his back heavy like it's holding him down, as if he'd float away like a loose balloon if it wasn't for Billy being there. Blood rushing in his ear, in his _leaking prick_ , a clear flush washing over his body as he feels scorched by every single touch.

He can sense that Billy is talking, but cannot hear the words as all his attention lands on the way the _thick head of Billy's cock drags along his insides_. Feels the way his own throat rumbles with moans rather than notice them slip out his wide open mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel _amazing inside, pretty boy_ ,” Billy groans out as he slowly rocks his hips, reveling in the way Steve's virgin hole clings to him with fervor. “Just knew you'd feel like this, so fucking _tight_.”

He drags his nails across Steve's relaxed back, down to grab onto the other hip as he continues the lackadaisical pace of going in and out.

“ _Mmmh, Billy,_ ” Steve coos all pleased, humming out with occasional “ _ah_ ”s.

“See? I can be _nice_ ,” Billy says, and if Steve had been more coherent, he'd have noticed the way those words drip with something _lewd and venomous_.

And a devil's grin curls around his mustache as Billy _snaps_ his hips forward, pulling Steve back to meet him with a loud _slap_ of skin.

“ _Ah fuck!_ Hargrove-” Steve lifts himself up on his hands, ready to bitch about _something_ when a strong hand _forces him down_.

Billy sets a _rough_ and _erratic_ pace as he _pounds into Steve_ , growling and grinning all wicked. The slick and sweaty sounds of their bodies colliding roams the room louder than the music from the party just an unlocked door away.

And he bends down, licks his way clean up Steve's neck to his ear, his voice like gravel as he mutters, “Just say _stop_ and I'll stop, ok?”

Steve turns his head as far as he can to chase Billy's vile mouth, but he dodges aside.

“Say ok,” Billy demands, slows down his thrusts but keeps them _deep_ and _vigorous_.

“O-ok, _fuck, Billy, just..._ ” Steve whines and feels the blush on his face go hot with embarrassment. “Kiss me...”

“ _Kiss you?_ ” Billy huffs a despicable laugh, and Steve regrets it with a pain that stirs his guts all wrong. “Want me to kiss you like a _girl_? Like one of those _bitches_ out there?” he spits every word, “Like we're _in love?_ ”

“ _Y-yes,_ ” Steve braves through the humiliation that even the alcohol or heat pooling between his legs can't drown out. “ _Please._ ”

“God you're a _fucking pussy_ , Harrington.”

A strong and confident hand goes to close around Steve's throat, barely any pressure there at all, but rather a show of _contempt_ , like he's threatening to choke Steve out at the mere _suggestion_ of kissing while fucking like this; as if it's any different from the way they were kissing 15 minutes ago. As if it bears meaning.

And they will both blame it on the alcohol come morning, but Billy kisses Steve with far too much passion than what either of them believe they deserve. Intentional or not, it is _amazing_ ; the _euphoria_ of it mixed with the way Billy's _steely cock_ _slams through every inhibition Steve's ever had fantastic._

Billy's face crunches together with something that could be interpreted as _doubt_ – over what, Steve cannot possibly imagine, but suddenly all movement stops.

As if there's time to waste, Billy pulls out and flips Steve around in a hurry, landing him on his back with the world dancing around him in an inebriated twirl. Next Billy pushes Steve's legs apart, just to encourage him to wrap them around firm and muscular hips, as he guides his _veiny dick inside again_.

With both hands heavy on the desk on either side of Steve's naked hips, Billy leans in to kiss him again with the same _desire_ and _intensity_ from before, lips stealing away every breath and moan and encouraging word, tongues out to meet like they've been missed.

Steve grabs on to Billy's strong jaw to keep him like this, the way Steve wants him- _needs_ him. He's a fool, yes, and even if this is just for a short moment, Steve just wants to feel loved in a way that Nancy says he isn't.

Billy pulls away to breathe out a, “ _Fuck, Steve_ ,” with no resentment or sign of predatory hostility, and brings a hand up Steve's sweaty back. “ _I'm close._ ”

And Steve cannot look away from the way Billy's usually rough and mischievous features now unravel. He fights the need to let his eyes close to focus on the orgasm that rolls nearer, as he watches how Billy loses himself.

“ _M-me too,_ ” he moans out, and at the end of his sentence feels Billy's calloused hand fist at his _perpetually leaking cock_. “ _Ahh, yes._ ”

It all builds up too fast with Billy's expert touch and now steady rhythm of thrusting inside and just grazing across that _gorgeous bundle of nerves_.

“ _Mmh, Billy,_ ” Steve's voice a bawdy mess as he leans backwards, one hand on the desk for support, the other on Billy's shoulder for leverage as he rolls his hips in tact with Billy's movement.

“ _Fuck, ah-h, say my name, princess,_ ” Billy drawls and licks his lips to taste the remains of Steve's spit there.

“ _Billy._ ” Steve drops his head backwards and hurries to lift up his shirt, now supporting himself entirely on Billy's robust stature, moaning uncontrollably as the hand around him jerks faster, body tensing up, “ _Ah- Billy-_ ” erupting from deep within his chest as his toes curl, heat spilling out his _throbbing cock_ as he cums over his exposed stomach and down Billy's fingers, who strokes him like it's the last thing he can do.

“ _Shit, ah, so tight, baby, I-I-_ ” Billy groans hoarsely as he digs his fingers into Steve's hip, fucking into his clenching body like a rabid dog.

And Steve falls onto his back, gripping at Billy's muscular arms by some weird instinct, and he calls out from overstimulation as Billy rides his own orgasm out, going balls-deep with every thrust that smooths into crude rutting till he has emptied all out in the condom.

Their labored breaths can barely be heard over the intrusive music and guests laughing outside the room. Steve wants to sleep, wants to roll onto his side in bed and spoon the other, but there's no guessing how Billy will react next, if he'll now go back to being the King, mean and irritable, grinning with sharp teeth and a wickedly _delicious tongue_.

Yet, a hand brushes away the loose locks that sticks to Steve's sweaty forehead, and he leans into it, hums as it cups his cheek, and when he opens his eyes, Billy's leaning over him, bending down to kiss across his cheekbone and down to exhausted lips that can barely move anymore.

Billy moves his hips in slight circles, his spent cock soft inside of Steve's ass, not quite ready to pull out and break this moment in two as they separate and return to whatever normalcy they can after all of this.

“Steve, can I...” his voice small and hesitant, and it freaks Steve out to hear, “Can I ask you not to... not to mention this to anyone?”

Steve grabs him by the sides of his face and gently guides him away so that their eyes can meet. “Of course I wont,” he says in the most reassuring way he can.

“Good, good... it's just that, uhm...” Billy sniffs and looks away, but keeps his head steady between warm and kind hands. “I- we... me and my family kinda moved here because of... _this_ kind of behavior.”

_This_ kind of behavior being ardently clear, and even Steve doesn't need it explained.

“Billy...” Steve whispers and caresses Billy's heated face with his thumbs. “Don't worry, it'll be our little secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you tell me...  
> Is it bullshit?

**Author's Note:**

> While you wait for me to finish the second half, why not go hang out on my tumblr page!  
> https://cockasinthebird.tumblr.com/


End file.
